Atlantica
'Atlantica '''is by far the youngest of the children of Poseidon and Amphirite. She is known to many people as the patron goddess of the Atlantic Ocean, and safely gaurds many ships that sail through her ocean. She isn't a benevolent goddess and actually helps ease things along throughout your cruise. Its assumed that unlike her brothers and sisters, she is very pleaseant and actually helps her siblings rather than try to out rank them. Biography Atlantica was born during the time that mortals learned of the Atlantic Ocean. She was actually was named that because of the slight coincedence of the Atlantic ocean being found. Soon after her birth she was given the ocean to gaurd over, and protect all of those who were traveling. Due to Poseidon's rage, many of the voyages through the ocean were harsh, and so she became more nicer throughout the times of great need. Atlantica actually helped many mortals in her mortal form which she took on the name Atty, she helped many seamen and wished them gook luck in their travels across the sea. Over the years she was capable of standing up to her father and declaring that he would stop his nonesense of being frightful of the mortals and eventually the mortals found the New Foundland. Over time this new foundland was later renamed North America, which has a relation to the prior name. When the harth of civilization changed over to the English, she became colder and started siding with many others to control the land. With time, Atlantica reasoned with the settlers and helped out on in the American Revolution, by causing horrible waves crash upon shores. It ended with Atlantica loving the Americans and helped out with many wars they would later hold out at sea. Its assumed that she now helps the Americans still due to the harth of civilization still being in America. Personality Atlantica is described to be very calm and gentle with people. She at times can have a benevolent demenour just like her father, but it is rarely shown to happen. She can cope through a joke or two and actually enjoys being at shores rather than out in the middle of the sea. She also seems to be more forgiveful than her father and actually will help humans that honor her. Many don't mention her because she is actually a very new goddess. Its assumed that her kind demenour is because of the lack od knowledge she has. Appearance Like all gods, she can change her form to whatever she pleases with few acceptions. She has a tendency of having blue eyes. Many comment on it being bluer than the percasian sea. Its also assumed that her brown hair is often a natural trait as she often is said to have brown hair. Her attire is often light and cute, but still the modernly day norm with tight but elastic shirts and pants. She also seems to take and interest in skirts more than her natural gound. In her goddess form, she wares a dress similar to hairs, which is completely green and has a v neck cut down to her clevage. She also becomes more older looking into her mid-to-late twenties. She also has a more interiguing smile and a harsher blue color of eyes. Its assumed that in this form she takees more to her mother, and in her human form she looks more like her father. Relationships Family Poseidon She is capable of convincing him to do what is right rather than what he rather would. She also has noticed that during the early 21 century, Poseidon did infact cherish Percy almost as if he were the heir to the throne, which could be the reason why Triton was so rude with him. Poseidon respects and cares for her in a way a father should. Triton Although, he rarely talks with her, its assumed that he does appricieate her help. He does think that his father fails to include her in many things and for that, Triton does try to help her out by including her in occasional tasks. Powers & Abilities Being a goddess of the sea, she is capable of using the standard powers of any god, but to a much limited degree. God Powers *'Hydrokinesis: 'Being a ocean goddess, she is capable of delving to the depths of the sea without any consequence. She is capable of breathing in water and also capable of manipulating it with ease. Its assumed that her powers rival her mother, due to the fact that her mother is actually a nyaid. Its also said that she could almost beat Triton in a swimming contest. Also her trainer Delphin was capable enough to help her with her powers at a certain age. *'Aerokinesis: 'Being the daughter of Poseidon, she can control the harshest winds in the sea. She is capable of causing thunderstorms in the ocean and ravishing over many ships and sailboats. He powers in this are extreme enough to have destroyed any ship that cross her ocean. Its assumed that she rarely uses this due to the fact not one single person has ever angered her to such lengths. *'Cryokinesis: 'She can freeze a limited amount of lands and objects. He powers over this are blessed due to her extreme powers over Aerokinesis. She is capable enough to destroy a cruiseliner ship with a single blow of wind. This also means that Boreas the North Wind, is even stronger than that. *'Swrodsmenship: 'Every child of Poseidon, knows how to use a sword, but many use tridents due to Poseidon's trademark. She is skilled enough to best an army of sea monsters nyaids included. Its assumed that her expertise lies elsewhere. Many believe she can't use a sword, but she actually is better with a sword than a trident, she uses the trident as a primary weapon to help the monsters stand a chance. Trivia *She is an immortal child of Poseidon and Amphirite. *Amphirite is the Queen of Atlantis and Poseidon's wife. *Atlantica's name is derived from the Atlantic Ocean. They also made cities based on her name Atlantic City and Atlanta. *She is known to have knowledge about Percy Jackson, implying she watched this all happen though she never participated. Its assumed this might be because hse never thought there was a need to. *Atlantica has no Roman form. Quotes #''Even I have no idea where he is. The Gods can conceal many things within other dimmensions. I have no need to worry though, as I am a Goddess I will survive so long as the Atlantic Ocean is around. #''Those who travel my ocean are often commenting on its beauty, but the thing is they have never met a beauty such as my own. If they see me in real life the might even confuse me with Aphrodite! HA! Can you imagine, me the Goddess of beauty!'' #''My mother is Amphirite the Goddess of the deapths of the Sea. I am a complete goddess, I have a mother and father as a god.'' #''Shame on you, thinking I am Hera! I am much more beautiful that that cow!'' Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Immortals Category:Goddess Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Original Character